Phazon Metroid
Phazon Metroids are only featured in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. They are the result of Tallon Metroid eggs being raised on the Pirate Homeworld and infused with Phazon. Description The Phazon Metroid is similar in appearance to Metroids, the only differences being that they are split down the middle by a membrane and their larger talons are sharper and stick out more. They also have a small ring of smaller teeth surrounding their mouths. If one latches onto Samus, she must go into Morph Ball form and lay a Bomb to get it off. She can also use the Hyper Ball to dispatch them while they are latched onto her. Unlike normal Metroids, Phazon Metroids have the strength to carry a Morph Ball into the air, limiting the effects of ill-timed Bombs and increasing their threat level. Despite these abilities, when a Phazon Metroid leeches energy, it does not increase in size like in the previous Prime games. In addition to their other abilities, they can temporarily warp out of local spacetime, making them intangible. They'll often do this to avoid being frozen by an Ice Missile, since they share the Metroids' weakness to cold; they cannot do so, however, when preparing to fly at a victim. They also cannot turn intangible if a Samus shoots at them with her beams, as they travel much quicker than a Missile, and Hypermode can be used to destroy them quickly and effectively. A fully-charged Hyper Beam will destroy a Phazon Metroid instantly. Their membranes have properties similar to Phazite, and cover a weak point that can be targeted with the X-Ray Visor and destroyed with the Nova Beam for a quick kill. Also they can fire a bolt of phazon energy that looks like an electric arc to engage foes at a distance, making them very dangerous opponents even for those with freezing weapons. These bolts can cause a hypermode failure. The Phazon Metroids appear mostly in Space Pirate areas and on Phaaze. They can also be spawned by a Metroid Hatcher. Logbook entry Metroid Prime 3: Corruption: "Like all Metroids, great cold can immobilize the Phazon Metroid and leave it vulnerable to attacks. If the creature begins to feed, a concussive blast should be able to knock it away. Heavy exposure to Phazon energy has mutated this strain of Tallon Metroid. Subject can shift its body into a phased state, allowing it to ignore solid matter. The creature can emit bursts of Phazon energy, and will drain the life energy of its prey." Trivia *When in the Xenoresearch labs in SkyTown, and while the Phazon Metroids are still in their containers, one may notice that they have varying "personalities". While some will instantly go into attack position as Samus walks by their tanks, others merely chirp as they sway side to side or even simply ignore Samus. *The back claws of a Phazon Metroid resemble the tips of the second legs on Metroid Prime, perhaps hinting at the possibility of an evolutionary connection between Phazon Metroids and Metroid Prime, though it could merely be a coincidence in design. However, the Hopping Metroid, presumed to be a later stage of Phazon Metroid, bear a great resemblance to Prime, and also Metroid Prime-like husks can be found on Phaazer, a planet where large numbers of both Hopping and Phazon Metroids live. Category:Species Category:Metroids Category:Elysia Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Phaaze